


What We Get

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Pre-TFA, dark fluff?, is it fluff when they're both kinda evil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren can feel the pull of the light again, but he has something, someone, who helps ground him in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Get

His skin feels like it's burning.

Kylo Ren sat on the edge of the bed, staring out at nothing in the dark room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sleep shorts. The room wasn't overly heated, but Kylo thought that he may as well be on a desert planet for how he felt. Sweat covered his brow and shoulders. 

It had been in his dreams that he felt it, that pull, that call back to the lightside. He always saw it as a blue flame, ready to consume him if he let his guard down for a moment. It was always so tempting.

No.

Kylo shook his head, vigorously trying to clear it. He couldn't forget his training, couldn't forget why he was doing this. It was up to him to continue what his grandfather had started.

Sometimes though, he was just so tired.

A movement from the bed behind him and he could feel the cool touch of his bedmate. Hux ran his hand up Kylo's back and he shifted himself into a sitting position.

'Kylo? What's wrong?' His voice is soft, husky. A lover's voice.

'Nothing,' Kylo whispers. 'It's nothing.'

Hux rests his chin on Kylo's shoulder and wraps his arms around the knight. Almost immediately Kylo feels better, feels the spreading coolness of Hux's touch flow over his body.

'I don't need to have the Force to know that something is wrong with you, Love.' Bed was the only place they ever used such terms of endearment, anywhere else was too dangerous. 

'Hux, what do you want?'

Hux "hmm"ed and kissed Kylo's shoulder. 'A holiday home on Naboo would be nice.'

'I'm being serious.'

'Of course you are, you're never anything else.' Hux's fingers stroke at Kylo's stomach and he shivers, but in a good way. He feels more grounded now than when he first woke up from the dream. 'Honestly?'

'Yes.'

'This is what I want. This. You. Us. Our work. Bringing about the end of the Republic and the Resistance and bringing order, our order, across the galaxy.'

Kylo laughed. 'Don't want much, do you?'

'I want to do my job and do it well,' Hux continued, ignoring Kylo, 'and I want to stay by your side, if I'm allowed it.'

Kylo turned so that he could bring his lips to Hux's. It wasn't a hard kiss, the kind that led to trysts in-between meetings and plans and missions. It was softer, but no less full of a need. Kylo raised a hand to tangle it in Hux's hair. He closed his eyes, trying to memorise every feeling and sensation.

When they broke apart Kylo kept his eyes closed, pressing his forehead against Hux's. 'I want peace.'

Hux scoffed lightly, then pushed a stray hair away from where it was hanging in Kylo's face. 'Peace isn't for men like us, Dearest. It isn't what we get. It isn't our reward.'

Kylo opened his eyes, staring deep into Hux's almost otherworldy light green ones.

'Then I want to stay by your side, if I'm also allowed it.' He was laying his heart bare, he knew it. 'Sometimes I think that you are the only good thing in my life, the only thing keeping me on the right path.'

Hux didn't say anything, instead laying back down onto the bed and pulling Kylo with him. He wrapped his arms around Kylo and pulled the knight as close to him as possible. 

'Go back to sleep, Love.'

Kylo closed his eyes. He let the darkness embrace him as Hux did, pulling him back into the coolness of the shadows once more. It was a whisper telling him that _yes, this is where you belong._  The light felt distant, it would have no sway over him again that night.

This wasn't peace, but whatever it was he would take it for as long as he could get it.

**Author's Note:**

> These jerks wouldn't leave me along until I wrote something for them, and it ended up being this odd little moment of intimacy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
